Anything but Simple
by IcandI
Summary: Lizzie is 23 living in New York with a ring on her finger...but what happens when she comfronts old faces?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Its that easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Intro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A blond girl came out of the blue bus and on to the streets of the lively and glamarous New York City and inhaled the fresh nightly air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Her Life~From the Beginning~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth McGuire moved to New York City two years after finishing her study of law at Harvard in California at when she was 21. She was voted valedictorian for her great affort after a rocky start.  
  
Elizabeth got a phone call one night when in late November about an interenship at a law firm in New York. The blonde was very excited and accepted the job without thinking about the move she was going to have to make. She was going to have to leave all her dear friends such as, Gordo, who she had been going out with until a misunderstanding that led them to breakup. They reconnected though, but their new relationship was different from the old one. Once again they broke up and decided to stay friends while both of them still yearned for one other. Miranda, Lizzie's best friend was married to her high school crush none other than Ethan Craft! They were married when she was 21 and had twins named Ema and Evan six months later. Miranda, know known as Randa, a name Ethan thought up for her, started dating Ethan in high school. When they found they they were both going to Stanford to study to be doctors they stabeled their relationship and fell in love not long after.  
  
After Lizzie's move the three-some still stayed in close touch but their friendship was not all it used to be. Lizzie felt like she was the one who broke their friendship and always had a drop of guilt from it that she was still straining to overcome.  
  
Three months after Lizzie moved to New York (February) she met a man who lived two doors away from hers in their large apartment building. He had brown hair and a goatee. The man was 22 years old (Lizzie was 21) and worked as a sport writer for magazines. He turned out to be very interesting and bright and shared most of the common interest as Lizzie did. Lizzie fell madly in love and so did he. They have been dating for the full two years with one or two break ups. Eric, Lizzie's boyfriend, asked his "darling" to marry him a month ago and they were going to get married in July.  
  
Furthermore, today, February 2, was the day she met her fiance, Eric. They were going to have a candlelight dinner on the rooftop of her favorite restaraunt, Le Pierre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hope u liked. Review!!! If I get good reviews I'll continue. If not....i wont. This is just the intro. no plot revealed yet. sry if its a bit confusing. Let me lay it down strait:  
  
Lizzie graduated at 21. Moved to New York in November. Met a guy three months later(February). Been with guy for 2 whole years. Celebrating their 2nd anniversery as a couple. 


	2. The Surprise

A/N: In the end....if I finish(which depends on how many reviews I get ::wink wink nudge nudge::) this is probably going to be a L/G story. One more thing...Eric lives two STREETS away from Lizzie not two doors sorry. Thank you to the two pplz who reviewed. U ROCK!!!::wince::  
  
"Oh, how much I love winter days like these," The girl sighed, her glassy blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the streets. Her shoulder length blonde hair was curled the night before and bounced up and down every step she took. She had on a stunning baby blue with random crystals and spegetti- straps dress with white strap-on high heels. On her neck and ears were beautiful silver and diamond accesories given to her by Eric on her birthday.  
  
Taking out a small piece of yellow paper from her handbag she read the note to herself:  
  
Baby,  
  
Meet me at 223 4th Street for a anniversary surprise!!! Love you lots, cant wait to see you!  
  
Love, Eric  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Lizzie sighed and hugged the note against her chest. Eric was not very poetic but he captured Lizzies heart like no one had ever before, except Gordo. Everytime a special event rolled around the corner Eric always knew the perfect way to stun Lizzie from something as small as a stroll in the park, or as big as diamonds and a moonlight dinner.  
  
Lizzie loved Eric so much. He could always cheer her up even in her saddest hours. Still there was a hole in her heart that needed filling. She sometimes felt so lonesome and confused but did not know the exact reason.  
  
She was awfully close to the Le Pierre so she pulled out a small flip mirror from her purse pocket to check how she looked. She examaned her hair which she puffed of a little so it bounced more. She checked her teeth which by the way were sparkling white! Just to make sure her breath was okay she exhaled into her palm and sniffed the air.  
  
"Hmm...," obviously she was not happy. She popped in a tic-tac and applied some burgundy lipstick to her already stunning pink lips.  
  
"There...Perfect!" one more time she fluffed up her curls pulled down her dress a little so it fit on her better and sighed deaply. She placed the mirror pack into the handback and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
The restaurant, Le Pierre, was five stories high only because it included a petite concert hall and a small dance club on the stories above the restaurant itself. She went in and looked around for Eric. Frowning she made her way through the bunch of people huddling together laughing and minggling.  
  
"Oh!" Lizzie gasped as she felt a pair of strong manely hands on her shoulders. She knew that was Eric and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Hi baby," Eric whispered into her ear.  
  
Lizzie turned around and kissed him smack on the lips.  
  
"Come on I have a surprise for you!" Eric excitedly continued.  
  
"Awww,"  
  
He covered her eyes with his hands and led her into an empy elevator. With his index finger he pressed the button.  
  
"Eric where are you taking me?"  
  
You'll see baby. Just trust me," Eric replied.  
  
Finally Lizzie heard the little ding and the elevator doors slid open. Eric took his hands of her eyes and she blinked while adjusting to the sudden light.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lizzie gasped grabbing her heart.  
  
In front of her was one of the most romantic places she had ever seen. This couln't be real life. All of it was too perfect, it only happened in movies.  
  
She was standing on the roof and in front of her was a small round table set for two on opposite sides. There was also a French man around his thirties with a tux on. He had a long thin mustache that drew a lot of attention. On the other side of the roof was a small band.  
  
Lizzie fell in love with jazz a while ago. Apart from the pop and hip-hop she liked when she was a teen. Eric knew that and him being fairly rich had the heart a money to hire a jazz band.  
  
A hot tear rolled down Lizzie's velvet skin.  
  
"Liz....Are you okay...Is there something you want me to do?" Eric rushed to her nervously.  
  
"No Eric.....Thank you. You are the most thoughtful person I know."  
  
Lizzie turned to face him and kissed him while he deepend it. Finally splitting apart letting the air seep back into their lungs they took there seet at the table. The red table cloth was silk and the chairs were in the shape of a heart.  
  
The man with the mustache came to the table and asked what they would like this evening.  
  
"Qu'set-ce qu'il y a a manger?" (what are we having to eat?)  
  
"Je, Canard a l'Orange (roast duck flavored with orange marmalade, vinegar, and soy sauce)....ummmm... eau minerale (mineral water)," Eric stated with fluent French.  
  
Lizzie with wide eyes watched in amazement.  
  
"I'll have the same," she stumbled on her words.  
  
"Oh and fetch us some red wine," Eric addressed the waiter.  
  
" Deux Canard a l'Orange, deux eau minerale, and...reaad wiine" the man said red wine with such a strong accent Lizzie couldn't hold back a giggle.  
  
"Merci!" Eric finished.  
  
The waiter went down a ladder to the story below to the spare kitchen.  
  
"Wow Eric I didn't know you could speak French so well," Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the right moment to tell you never came. Pretty impresive, huh?" he joked.  
  
Lizzie hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
They talked for a couple more minutes until the food was served.  
  
They ate in silence and then talked and laughed while the jazz music played in the backround.  
  
"Liz...I wanted to give you something," Eric reached into his deep pocket and pulled out a narrow velvet box. The box was red, Lizzie's favorite color.  
  
He handed her the box and wathched nervously as her delicate fingers opened it.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Lizzie gasped unawaire if this was really happening.  
  
Inside was a necklace made out of white gold. The chain was beautifully mastered with tiny designs. But the large stone was the thing that took Lizzie's breath away. The stone was a rare one only found in Europe. It was the color of the sea with a blend of a deep violet.  
  
"Eric it must have cost fortunes!" Lizzie questioned yet exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Well I pulled some strings and I would do anything for the one I love."  
  
He scooted his chair closer to Lizzie and nuzzled her.  
  
"I love you," Lizzie heard.  
  
"Come on lets dance!" Eric thrust Lizzie of the chair and pulled her closer to him. They danced together around the roof to the fast-paced jazz song.  
  
They danced for awhile until they got tired and lay down on a quilt to gaze up at the stars.  
  
A shooting star zoomed by making Lizzie stiffen. She had never seen a shooting star while growing up and the sight was breath taking. *Make a wish Lizzie* She thought and closed her eyes to make a wish while falling asleep in Eric's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Surprise Part II

She woke up a half and hour later. Eric was at the table trinking some water.  
  
"Hey Liz. You snoozed away the whole night," he teased.  
  
She got up and punched him lightly.  
  
"Come on the night's not over yet!"  
  
He grapped her arm making her giggle and pulled her into the elevator.  
  
~~  
  
Soon on the streets of New York they hooked their arms together. Lizzie didn't know where she was going and she hoped Eric did.  
  
In awhile they were standing infront of a two story building with bright red letter that read "Karaoke!!".  
  
"Oh no Eric!" Lizzie gasped from excitment.  
  
Ever since she started high school she wanted to be a singer and took several voice lessons only to find out she was great! Yet by the time she was a senior she discovered the magic of law.  
  
Thinking for over three months she came to the conclution of being a lawyer instead of a singer.  
  
Eric dragged Lizzie in. The room was a sea of people.  
  
"....Introducing Liz McGuire!" was the last thing Lizzie heard before she found herself on the wooden stage.  
  
Eric motioned to her to start singing one of her songs.  
  
A sweat drop hit the ground.  
  
"I hhad nevver haaad a niiight," she started of softly. "...............................THERE ARE BROKEN HEARTS WE COULD MEND!!!"  
  
Lizzie soon caught on to what she was doing and sang her heart out. The band finally caught on as well and the whole audience were on their feet.  
  
Soon she finished gasping for air.  
  
"Thank you!" Lizzie blushed and tried to get through the wall of admirers to Eric.  
  
It took Lizzie and Eric fifteen minutes just to get out of the room and onto the streets.  
  
"You were awesome!" Eric commented her making her already pink cheeks turn redder.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home or do you want to hail a cab?"  
  
"A cab would be nice."  
  
After the cab was hailed and the streets started zooming by Lizzie fell asleep again.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie!" Eric shook her shoulders so she would wake up.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm sorry. I'm so tired!"  
  
"Well you could finally get some propar rest we're here," Eric continued.  
  
"Oh okay then. She hugged and kissed Eric and slid out of the cab and made her way through the lobby door while waving "bye" to her fiance in the moving cab.  
  
Lizzie trotted to the elevator in the lobby hall and pressed the "3" button.  
  
Ding!  
  
The doors slid open and Lizzie stepped into the hall and went to room C12.  
  
She tried to put the brass key in the lock which was a bit difficult due to the tiresome night.  
  
Finally when the door swung open Lizzie inhaled the homely air and trudged into the well decorated living room.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Facing the Truth

Lizzie flicked on the lamp and groaned as the light streamed into her dark- adjusted eyes. She dropped her purse and trudged while yawning to the small bedroom across the hall. Once inside she flopped down on the blue quilt.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and a picture of Gordo when he was thirteen popped into her head. She opened her eyes abrubtably. *How strange I haven't seen Gordo for a year! I'm getting married in July!*  
  
She stared up at the ceiling and the feeling of emptiness returned to her. She felt it almost every night now. The blonde had come to a conclution that it was about her friends yet she wasn't sure.  
  
Lizzie sighed, got off the bed and went to her file cabinet. Rummaging through it she found it. A blue leather book. On the cover it said "ADDRESSES". Lizzie flipped through the pages quickly *I have lots of friends. No TONS of friends!* she thought. *Come on McGuire! Cheer up! I'll prove that I have tons of friends.* Liz kept flipping through the dozens of addresses trying to convince herself that she had friends. Finally at the front of the book, on the front page were two addresses written in curvy handwriting that she had when she was in highschool and college. The addresses belonged to Randa's and Gordo's. By the addresses was a picture taken of all three of them in highschool at the mall. Liz looked at the photo and tears hit the floor. She was sobbing now.  
  
"I have friends. I have friends! Oh who am I kidding my address book is filled with co-workers and employees!" The tear streaked Lizzie dropped the book on the floor and collapsed on the carpet crying.  
  
"I have no...friends," Liz quitly sobbed on. "Why did I ever move to New York?! Why! I was stupid! Now I'm gettin' married!" At that moment she thought she was gonna lie down and die. A horrible thought hit Lizzie's worried mind like a flying arrow. *What if I still love Gordo.* The thought of loving Gordo was never the issue it was the situation. She knew it would never work out. She was getting married for God's sake!  
  
"No. No! I love Eric! Eric! Eric! Eric!" she broke out in tears again.  
  
At this moment she remembered the incident over a year ago. She vowed to forget it. Yet the feeling of guilt returned to her a month ago. It stormed her body and chills ran down her back. *You did the right thing McGuire. Even if he never found out it would have never worked.* She started to sob again.  
  
The crying Lizzie changed into her pj's and washed her face avoiding the fact that she was going to cry herself to sleep anyway like she has been doing for a month now.  
  
She had a splitting head ach and had the feeling you have when you want to throw up. She rubbed her temples and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep  
  
TBC!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oohhh....secret!!! Review!!! God Bless. 


	5. Randa

Lizzie woke up the next morning when she heard the ringing of her alarm clock. She smacked the "off" button with her fist. Suddenly she heard the phone ring.  
  
Liz sighed and reached for the phone on her bed-side-table.  
  
Lizzie: Hello? Elizabeth McGuire speaking.  
  
Eric: Hey Liz! Did I wake you?  
  
Lizzie(grumply): As a matter of fact you did, sunshine!  
  
Eric: Jeesh whats up your nose?  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. *Eric and his strange comments*.  
  
Eric: Well anyway do you want to come over tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Love to but I have a bussiness meeting to attend.  
  
Eric: Oh, okay then. Wanna hook up now?  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry, Eric I have some work to do.  
  
Eric: Well. When are you free?  
  
Lizzie: Not today. I'll call you tomorrow and we could go out to dinner or something. Okay?  
  
Eric: Sure  
  
Lizzie: Buh bye!  
  
Eric: See ya!  
  
Lizzie hung up quickly. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Work was such a distant memory. Liz got up and opened the blindes letting the sunlight stream in. She took a shower and got dressed. Jean capris and a tight gray "T". She put her hair up in a high pony tail and went to brew some coffee in the small kitchen connected to the living room.  
  
Actually Lizzie did not have to work today nor have a business meeting she was just tired from last night.  
  
She found the Address book on the floor from the night before and picked it up to observe.  
  
Liz hadn't called Randa for a very long time and she was wondering what the news were in sunny California.  
  
Picking up the receiver she punched in Randa's home phone number.  
  
A Voice: Hello!  
  
Lizzie: Hi! This is Liz McGuire. May I talk to Miranda Sanchez?  
  
A Voice: Lizzie! Nice to hear from ya! It's Ethan! I'll give the phone to Randa right away.  
  
Ethan(in the backround): Randa!! Lizzie is on the phone! Here I'll hold Ema. Did she cut herself again?! I'll take care of it.  
  
Lizzie was surprised at how mature Ethan grew to be.  
  
Miranda: Hello? Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Hi....Randa.  
  
Miranda: I haven't talked to you in months. What's new  
  
Lizzie: Oh nothing...except I'm getting married.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie!! You should have called me right away! Who is it?!  
  
Lizzie: Eric Newman.  
  
Miranda: How nice. Well when is the wedding?!  
  
Lizzie: July. Your coming?  
  
Miranda: Of course! You should call Gor-  
  
Miranda cut herself off remembering the incident a year ago. She was the only one who knew. Not even Jo and Sam had known.  
  
Lizzie: I guess I should.  
  
Miranda: It would be the right thing to do.  
  
Lizzie: I guess....Well, what about you?  
  
Miranda: You won't believe it! I'm pregnent Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Wow! Congrats.  
  
Miranda: Thanks.  
  
Lizzie: Do you know?  
  
Miranda: Well Ethan and I decided to not ask the doc. but I couldn't resist.  
  
Lizzie: Well who's it gonna be?!  
  
Miranda(quitly): A baby girl.  
  
Lizzie: Cool!! I'm so happy for you! How many months pregnant are you?  
  
Miranda: Eight already...the due date is in March.  
  
Miranda: Well Lizzie don't forget...Your getting married!!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah! Are you happy it's a girl?  
  
Miranda: I really wouldn't have minded either.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, okay. How's Ema and Evan?  
  
Miranda: They're great! Trouble makers though...I guess the comes from me.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Miranda: They have Ethan's eyes. They're growing up so fast. I seems only yesterday I was holding both of them for the first time.  
  
Miranda started to sob a little.  
  
Lizzie: I remember. They were so small then.  
  
Miranda: Yeeeah.  
  
Lizzie: I was thinking of visiting Cali in a couple weeks. I will bring Eric over and indroduce him to everybody. My parents met him a year ago but they haven't really bonded with him yet.  
  
Miranda: Great! Oh guess what? They're re-opening the Digital Beam!  
  
Lizzie: Are you serious! When is the Grand Opening?!  
  
Miranda: February 16.  
  
Lizzie: Great! I could come.  
  
(In the background): Mommy! Mommy! Evan is shooting me with his new water gun!  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, I really have to go. Great talking to you. Call me soon.  
  
Lizzie: Yes I will don't worry. Bye!  
  
Miranda: Send your fiance my love! Buh bye!  
  
Miranda hung up first. *If only my fiance knew about my past* Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought this was a good place to stop. Hope you liked. I'm writing the next chapter rite now. love all who review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 


	6. Did she say weak case or is she a head c...

Just to clear up a misunderstanding...Evan and Ema are 2 years old and in the chapter 'Randa' they're already talking clearly. That is not very right and I want to apologize for the unreality of that. From now on it will be more realistic. Ok thnx enjoy this chap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Liz got off the phone she straightened up and went into the kitchen to drink her awaiting coffee.  
  
As she sat at her glass table and sipped the hazal musty coffee Liz thought about all her friends and family back in Cali. *I wonder how Gordo is doing*. Thoughts danced around in her head. All of them were so foggy and unclear though. Among all these thoughts was the one she feared most...the event over a year ago. Finally realizing she was thinking it she speedily woke up from her trance. Then she noticed her eyes were beginning to well up so she shortly turned on her favorite program on the TV and began to watch Judge Judy.  
  
~Five Minutes Later, Still watching Judge Judy~  
  
"That is such a weak case!" Lizzie uttered at the TV screen. Since she was a lawyer she loved to watch shows involving law.  
  
"Well, duh, she'll deny it!" another ill-tempered coment from Lizzie to the TV. As much as Liz enjoyed watching these shows she always got so caught up in them, which later caused utter joy or complete pain.  
  
Lizzie angerly flicked off the TV and marched into the living room calling Eric up and informing him quite persuasively that she wanted to visit California, to which all Eric could say was 'ok..i'll book the tickets.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know its incredibly short but thats all I could write right now so be thankful I atleast gave u something. I already have the next chapter typed so I'll post it too to make it up for this short one. 


	7. We're here! Am I happy?

A month later, Lizzie and Eric were standing in the San Francisco Airport waiting to see a familiar face, to Lizzie at least.  
  
Jo: Lizzie!!!!  
  
Finally one popped up around the corner followed by even more.  
  
Jo: I missed you sooo much, hunny!  
  
Lizzie: I missed you too mom!!  
  
They embraced tightly while the others got intruduced.  
  
Lizzie: Ohmigosh!!! I 'm so glad to beh ere! Everybody this is Eric Newman!  
  
She pointed at Eric and they kissed pattionatly causing everybody to break into applause and "awes". The group contained of Jo, Sam, Matt, Melina(now Matt's girlfriend), Miranda, Ethan, and Gordo-who was not all too happy, not to see Lizzie but that she was getting married.  
  
Sam: Here I'll take the bags Eric. I suppose this is all Lizzie's stuff?  
  
Eric laughed a very unique laugh and they all headed in the direction of the parking lot.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, so where are you planning on having the wedding?!  
  
Lizzie: Well we were thinking here with you....  
  
Jo squaled like Miranda and Lizzie did in jr. high when they saw a cute boy.  
  
Lizzie: Since Eric's parents live in France and we don't want to travel all the way to France. His parents will fly here though. Since they are also divorced we know that there would be an argument 'bout where the wedding would take place.  
  
Jo: How 'bout you just stay here until the wedding!  
  
Lizzie: Eric does have work and so do I and I don't think it would be too convenient for us..... But I promise I will think about it.  
  
Saying this Jo's cheery smile returned.  
  
Soon enough Melina and Miranda joined the two of them and the subject turned to bridesmaid dresses and what flowers should be on the tables, while the men carried on their own conversation.  
  
~*~Between Gordo, Sam, Matt, Ethan, and Eric~*~  
  
Sam: So how have Lizzie and my to-be-son-in-law been doin'?  
  
Gordo frowned at this because for some reason he thought HE was going to be the new addition to the McGuire family.  
  
Eric(rubbed his chin and stroked his goatee): We're fine. We're gonna move in together soon and-  
  
He was cut off with the other men's "oos" and "ahhs  
  
He laughed at them and waved his hand in their faces while then he ran off to go be with his fiance. Almost making Gordo go histarical! *I guess I'll just have to get use to it. What are the chances of Lizzie falling in love with ME again..nil.* Gordo thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a 2-hour drive back home the family piled out of the light blue van and into the-o-so-familiar house where Liz grew up in.  
  
Ethan soon left to pick up the twins at their favorite daycare, Appleblossom Daycare Center, which astonished Lizzie to be still there since she went there when she was as young as the twins.  
  
The whole family minggled amongst each other always breaking into applause when Liz and Eric would kiss tenderly. All of this disguisted Gordo in every way possible. He left the room and went to go sit out by the porch silently yet inside of him he was about to burst!  
  
Lizzie noticed this and left Eric to go talk to Randa about it.  
  
Randa: He's probably upset that Eric and you are being so lovey dovey. He always had strong feelings for you, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: I know. Do you know what's strange though? I miss him.  
  
Randa: Well of course you do. All of us miss you!  
  
Lizzie: No Randa, I mean, in that special way.  
  
Lizzie pressed her lips tightly together saying this obviosly trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Randa: Go talk to him...  
  
Lizzie threw a sudden and surprised glance at her friend and sighed deeply nodding.  
  
Quitely Lizzie slipped out onto the porch where she met Gordo sitting on the white swing watching the golden sun set.  
  
Lizzie: May I join you?  
  
Gordo: Yeah..  
  
Lizzie: It is very beautiful. Is it not?  
  
Gordo: Yes, It's very beautiful.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, have you been avoiding me? I came here to see YOU  
  
Gordo was mad now.  
  
Gordo: No you didn't! You came here to see your whole FAMILY which soon ERIC will be a part of!  
  
With this Gordo marched back into the McGuire house with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Lizzie(sternly): Gordo, Come here!  
  
Gordo was just about to slam the door but something caught him when Lizzie's voice uttered those harsh words. So he made back to the swing and looked at Lizzie demandingly.  
  
Lizzie(quitly): I have a confession to make, Gordo.  
  
Gordo's eyes loosened up and he hugged Lizzie sencing this was going to be a long night.  
  
Gordo: Shhh..I'm all ears, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Remember that party we went to at the end of college?  
  
Gordo: Oh..yes.  
  
Lizzie: Well after that a couple weeks later I found out I..I was...pregnant.  
  
Gordo felt a low feeling at the pit of his stomach and he felt dazed all of a sudden.  
  
Lizzie: I'm so sooo sorry. I was already in New York and so yeah.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Lizzie: I was afraid.  
  
Gordo: Afraid of what, Lizzie! I'm always here for you! We'll always be friends!  
  
Lizzie: Thats the problem...we're ONLY friends.  
  
Gordo stiffened and threw a disbelieving glance at Lizzie.  
  
Gordo(throwing his arms into the air, Lizzie was crying now): Lizzie! Well not like we ARE any more! So we might as well get used to it! Moreover, what happened to the IT.  
  
Lizzie stopped crying and looked at Gordo with her deep blue eyes shoked.  
  
Lizzie: He is not an IT. This IT was our baby! WE made it and WE got it out.  
  
Gordo: What do you mean "was" and what do you mean by WE got it out?! I didn't even know about the damn thing! And what DID happen to IT?  
  
Lizzie: I wish you would not call OUR baby a damn thing. And I..  
  
Gordo: You what? What's done is done no need denying it anymore!  
  
Lizzie: I "lost" it.  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Lizzie(crying harder): That's not the worst part though!  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Gordo was in complete and utter shoke.  
  
Lizzie: I..I did it..it on purpose, lost it I mean.  
  
Gordo hugged Lizzie and apologized for screaming at her. She hugged him back tightly. All of the high school memories returned to both of them. Gordo noticed that she was still using the same shampoo, Apricot. Her hands were still soft and velvety as always. He loved her so much and regreted for yelling at her grately since the flashbacks were punishment enough for Lizzie.  
  
While they were hugging Eric stepped out to the front porch to get Lizzie but instead got more than he expected.  
  
Eric: What the hell is going on here?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is sort of deep and weird but thats the way the story goes. Next chapter up soon. 


	8. I can explain!

Another mix^. Some of u have been asking if i write in normal form or script. Well oddly I write in both. Ok? Ok. I'll stop acting like a jerk and give you the chapter. Tootles!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lizzie: Eric, I could explain.  
  
She instantly let go of Gordo and faced Eric with fearful eyes that she messed up their whole relationship.  
  
Eric: Please do!  
  
Lizzie: I was just talkin' to Gordo and high school memories came back and I-  
  
Gordo: It was just a friendly hug, Eric. No harm done.  
  
Eric threw a weirded out glance at Gordo but lay off because of the sincere in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
Eric: Come on Lizzie. Lets go back inside. Brrr, it's offly cold.  
  
He put his arm around her and they went back inside without another word to or from Gordo.  
  
*I'm so stupid. I can't believe Lizzie didn't trust me enough to tell about her pregnancy. I wonder why she chose to loose it. I mean her, not it. Oh shoot. My life is screwed! Today is the hardest day of my life.* Gordo's head seemed like it was going to explode like a volcano(or like the brain project in middle school).  
  
He went back inside to the rest of the party. It was a lot quiter now and everybody was getting ready to leave. Gordo's eyes hit the glass clock on the wall. It read 10:00 p.m. He watched as Lizzie stood in a corner and yawned watching as Eric joked around with her parents. They seemed to like him a lot. Probably more than they would ever like me thought Gordo. Then he spotted Miranda cuddling with Evan and Ema on the coach. *This is where I take action* Gordo thought.  
  
Gordo: Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Gordo, hey. What's wrong?  
  
Miranda could sence there was trouble in Gordo's eyes so she straightened up and listened to him blurt the whole story out. From the pregnancy to the hug and Eric. Miranda was very considerate and tried to help Gordo out, but unfortunatly she didn't have any advice on this one and Ema, Evan, and Ethan were nagging here to get in the car.  
  
Miranda: I'm sorry, Gordo. I couldn't tell you.  
  
Gordo: You knew too?!  
  
Miranda: Yes, I'm so sorry.  
  
Gordo: Who else knew?  
  
Miranda: Well apart from Lizzie...me.  
  
Gordo: Ok.  
  
Miranda hugged Gordo and said goodbye to him before stepping out into the ghostly cold air and into the car.  
  
He was the only one left in the McGuire family that was leaving. He said good night to Lizzie's parents and Eric(who eyeballed him from head to toe), and just waved to Lizzie. He was afraid if he talked to her she would cry. He didn't want to see her in anymore pain than she already was.  
  
The cold air nipped at his skin since he didn't have a jacket.  
  
A voice: David Gordon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is the mysterious "voice". Review and I'll update faster. 


	9. An Old Friend

I'm gonna go back to writing normal style no script. Ok? Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kate?" Gordo winced waiting for an awful remark. She moved in high school to Austin, Texas. Something to do with her parents getting divorced, He didn't know. "You better believe it!" *Oh I do* Gordo thought to himself. "Where are you going, Kate?" "I'm heading to Lizzie's. I heard she's in town!" Gordo winced once again. Lizzie just confessed to him about having his baby, which he bet wasn't a piece of cake, and now Kate. Yet she seemed helpless enough. "So Kate, you ever got married?" "Well, yeah. I married Clark when I was 19..but unfortunatly we got divorced about a month ago. We lived in Housten, Texas, but after we got divorced I heard Lizzie was in town so I decided to visit some old friends." "Fair enough." "I also heard they're re-opening the Digital Beam next week! I was thinkin' we could go together, Lizzie, Randa, Ethan, you, you know! It'll be fun!" "Sure, sounds..umm..fun," even though Gordo could see that Kate wasn't the monster she was in jr. high he still had some doubts about her  
  
"Why aren't you at Lizzie's house. Aren't you still best friends?!" Kate had her ways of bugging into Gordo's personal life that just drove him nuts sometimes.  
  
"Well, Kate, I was at her house but then everybody left...so I left," he uttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Cool," Kate seemed to be hurt by his last comment but Gordo didn't care since he thought she didn't have a heart...just looks....at least thats what he thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Lizzie now. I'll see you around Gordo. Don't forget, Digital Beam. I'll run it by with Lizzie too. Tootles!" And she walked away simply. No flip of the hair, no nasty looks, no one liners about his outfit, nothing. He shrugged it off and kept trotting down the cement.  
  
He kicked a round rock of the curb watching it roll down the black road. The street lights didn't have a bright white light but a musty yellow. It mad his clothes look old and worn out, all in the colors of browns and golds, just like that artist he studied back in high school. He day dreamed about how it would be if Lizzie and him never broke up and had that baby willingly and kept it. He would call her Janai. He loved that name a whole lot and always wanted a daughter named Janai. She would have a pink bedroom with flowers on the walls and copper colored ponies on perfectly framed white bookshelfs. She would have a princess bed and big 36" bears on her pink bedspead. He would come in at night and kiss her on the forehead while she dreamt of plums and sugar canes.  
  
He finally reached his parent's house where he parked his old- fashioned red jeep. As he got in he imagined there was a carseat in the back and as a baby girl giggled as he drove over bumps in the old road. The corners of his mouth came up slightly but shrug off the all-to-good-to-be-true thoughts.  
  
Somehow he needed to win Lizzie's heart. Even if there was only a couple months to do it. He's known her his whole life right...that's more than two years....right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry so short. I'm also sorry bout the TYPOS. My computer is being reli weird rite now. Plz review. and the next chapter will be the Digital Beam....what will happen...MUHAHAHA...Peace ;D. Remember Review and get a cookie!! 


	10. The Digital Beam Part I

It was the day of the re-opening of the Digital Beam and Lizzie and Miranda were in Lizzie's bedroom getting dressed. "Miranda, I'm not so sure about this skirt. It's just so leathery and you know, short," Lizzie complained about her outfit. "Lizzie, take my word for it, you look totally great!"  
  
Miranda was wearing a short purple dress. It was leather and had two-finger- wide straps. Her hair in bouncy curls flopped around gracefully. Miranda had a bright smile on her burgundy colored lips. She looked in the mirror and made a Charlies Angels kind of smile. She made a little twirl and disappointed at her cheeks but on some more blush. She was still all for the fiesty-turn-heads-and-I-like-it look. Lizzie on the other hand became more calm about her clothes in college therefore she was not so happy about her Miranda's choice of clothes for her. The blonde was wearing a short leather black mini skirt and a red tub top. Her hair was crimped and fell around her shoulders beautifly.  
  
She pulled down on the mini skirt but Miranda protested against Lizzie taking it off, which Lizzie was about to do. "Miranda, I don't feel comfortable in this!" "Lizzie, who ever said it was easy to be beautiful?!" She threw Lizzie a you-know-I'm-right glance and got back to doing her eyes.  
  
Soon after both of them got dressed and ready, which was in about an hour, they came out to meet the guys, Eric, Gordo, and Ethan.  
  
Lizzie looked shoked that Gordo was here with a DATE! She had long brown hair, deep blue/green eyes, and her lips were VERY thin yet pretty. She was a lot more attractive than Lizzie, supposidly to Lizzie herself. Apperently the girls name was Luana.  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie came down the stairs with Miranda. Her high tops clacking on the hard wood all the way. Her mesmoring blue eyes were boaring into him and Luana. Gordo was pleased to say she almost looked JELOUS! He watched her run her small fingers along the strap of her purse. Her fingers curled around the strap cupped in a strong fist. *Her eyes are filled with passion and love. Her lips silled tight as she watches me put my arm around Luana. She almost has fire in her cute eyes. Why can't she be the one here I'm putting my arm around. Why can't I be the one marrying her in July. Nevertheless, I love her...always have...always will. Without her where would I be? She's my heart, my soul, my everything. I will always love you, Lizzie McGuire.* Gordo thought to himself as he observed Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, is someting wrong?" Lizzie questioned him because his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were drowning in her.  
  
"I...I am fine. Lets just go," Gordo stuttered.  
  
Luana's eyes were cold as she watched him suspiciously, her tiny lips getting thighter and thiner.  
  
"So, Gordo, how did you and Luana meet?" Lizzie demanded to know.  
  
"Well, you know that night when you first arrived here and I left to go home? Well as I was getting out of my car to get into my duplex Luana was walking her dog. Then all of a sudden her dog, errr...Candy, dragged Luana to me and tangled Luana and me together. And we got to know each other and have been seeing each other ever since," Gordo looked at Luana and lopsidedly, yet sweetly.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie's glance fell to the concrete.  
  
As everyone was pilling into the cars Kate pulled up and honked.  
  
"I'll see ya's at the Beam!" Kate yelled and drove forward. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC! 


	11. The Digital Beam Part II

Finally the gang reached the Digital Beam. It was decorated with streamers and balloons with head pounding music inside.  
  
Everybody just stood there watching with their jaws on the ground. Eventually Ethan grapped Miranda around the waist and pulled her inside. They were followed by Gordo, Luana, Lizzie, and Eric  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo eyed Lizzie watch Miranda and Ethan dance smiling as Eric was getting her a drink. *This is the perfect chance to make her jelous! I cupped his hands around Luana's thin waist and kissed her neck making her giggle. I quickly looked at Lizzie. She looked hurt but put a grin on her face the moment she saw me looking.*  
  
"Wanna dance?" Eric surprised Lizzie extanding an arm at her.  
  
"Of course," Lizzie replied, dazed.  
  
Eric took Lizzie in his arms and slow danced with her.  
  
"Liz!" The whole room looked at the one person who uttered that word, but soon turned away. Kate, holding a paper cup in her hand, grinned at Lizzie.  
  
"Kate! Where'ya been. I've been hoping to see you soon," Lizzie said pulling out of Eric's arms. "Well I'm here now! Lizzie, why don't you indroduce me to this fine man, here. I didn't see him when I stopped by your house the other night," Kate flirtasiously scanned Eric, causing him to blush a little. "Umm...Eric Newman, my FIANCE," Lizzie emphasized on the word fiance as she glarred at Kate. "Liz, chill out," Eric murmered, still staring at Kate. "Eric!" "Liz!" "Ugh, you disgust me!" "Liz, chill out, WON'T you?!" "Eric!" "Care to dance?" Eric offered Kate ignoring Lizzie. Kate didn't even look back at Lizzie, just hurried off with Eric to an open space on the dance floor. They wiggled around, so called dancing, to the fast song, Something I Call Personality.  
  
Lizzie stood there trembling and rushed out the door holding back the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Gordo watched all this suspiciously as he danced with Luana. As soon as he saw Lizzie clacking out the door crying, he left Luana puffing, running after Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo stammered as the cold wind whirled past him.  
  
He only heard cries coming from Lizzie.  
  
He could tell she was cold. She had goosbumps running down her back and bare shoulders. Gordo drapped his jacket over her shoulders and hugged her.  
  
"Gordo! Kate is being so AWFUL!" Lizzie cried through tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lizzie." "Why is she being so cruel?! Cruel enough to steal my FIANCE?!" "Lizzie, I don't know. She's Kate," Gordo tried to confort her, not successing a wee bit. "But I lov...I'm marring Eric in July!" Gordo looked at her surprised when she cut herself off on the word "love".  
  
He took her by the shoulders and looked into her drenched musty barrocks. Mascara dripped down from her eyes. She looked like a mess, yet so beautiful. "Lizzie, I love you," Gordo stared at Lizzie. She looked up at him and her lips began to tremble. "Gordo-" but she couldn't finish. Without another word she ran off, hands over her eyes, weeping again.  
  
Gordo looked up into the dark sky and pressed his lips close together. *Why me? Why?! And why do I only come to you when I need something? But why?! Why must I cause her pain? I love her so much, yet I bring her such agony. I would kill myself I right now* He cupped his hands into a fist and looked at the ground, trying to hold back the tears. "Elizabeth McGuire, I love you so much...I love you Lizzie...But it is time to go our seperate ways. You will think I will never see you again but your beautiful face is always with me ...Goodbye Elizabeth McGuire.." Gordo said through gasps of tears.  
  
"Gordo!" 


	12. Realizing

A/N: I'm not sure I got all the flashbacks right in this chap. just bare with me. Sry for the typos and sp errors didn't have time to proofread.  
  
Gordo recognized the familier voice of the person uttering his name.  
  
"Miranda, don't tell Lizzie. Please. I love her so much, yet around me she's always in pain! I can't continue being the cause of this pain, Miranda. Tell her I got a job transfer. Don't tell her where though. I am going to Springfeild in Illinois. I have to get away. Just don't tell her where I am. Reassure her, though, that I will be at her wedding. Take good care of her. Bye, Miranda.." Gordo hugged Miranda and left her standing there nodding.  
  
He walked down the road to the parking lot where his car was.  
  
He started it up and left for his parents house, hoping they would give him a ride to the airport. He cried silently and looked up into Lizzie's window as he passed by her house for the last time. *Goodbye, Lizzie.*  
  
As he drove by Lizzie watched from her window. She cried gently into the pillow in her hands. "I love you too, Gordo. I'm sorry.* And she did love him. More than ever at that moment.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
scene: Ronny kisses Lizzie as Gordo watches in utter shoke.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
scene: Lizzie is in the library crying because Ronny broke up with her.  
  
Lizzie: She's probably prettier, funnier, and smarter than me!  
  
Gordo: No. There is nobody prettier or funnier than you.  
  
Lizzie: You forgot smarter.  
  
They both laugh  
  
~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~  
  
*Why am I doing this? I know I love Gordo more than anybody! I have to go get him and tell him I love him aswell!*  
  
Lizzie jumps off her bed and grabs a purse as she slips on a pair of sneakers.  
  
"I'm coming, Gordo!" She laughs as she dashes down the stairs past her dad.  
  
"Be back soon," He murmers, too obsorbed into a movie to care about anything around him.  
  
Lizzie slams the door and tries to run down the street to his house as fast as she can with a mini skirt on.  
  
*I'm coming, Gordo. I'm coming!*  
  
She stops on the all-to-familier doorstep and rings the doorbell. Nothing. She rings it again, the smile vanishing from her face. Nothing.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Gordo?!" She turns around but it is Eric. She explodes in tears and he takes her into his arms. "No," Lizzie gasps and backs away from Eric as she starts to run down the street again.  
  
"Lizzie?! Come back!" she hears in the distance.  
  
As she runs she bumps into Miranda. "Miranda! Thank god! Do you know where Gordo is?! Hurry!" "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I promised not to tell." "It's and emergancy! Now where is he?" "I'm sorry." "Miranda!" Miranda hugs Lizzie as she breaks out in tears again. "I can't tell you where he is. But I know he'll be at your wedding." "Ohmigod! The wedding!" Lizzie weeps even more know. Breaking away from Miranda and running home again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry this is so dramatic and mushy, you guys. And this is turning into too long of a story. Next chap. will prob. be about the wedding already. Thankz. And REVIEW!! 


	13. The BIG Day Part I

A/N: Sry for typos and sp errors=no time to proofread..again...  
  
~*~Couple Months Later, Wedding Day~*~  
  
~Gordo had not returned yet. Eric and Kate apoligized to Lizzie and the wedding was still on. Eric and Lizzie stayed in Cali until the wedding like Jo McGuire had suggested.~  
  
It was a couple hours before the wedding and Lizzie was walking around the lovely garden behind the chapel. All the guests were there drinking wine in long glasses and chattering amonst themselfs.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so so so, ohmigod , happy for ya!" Her cousin from Penssylvania continued to congradulate Lizzie. Everybody was coming up to her and saying how happy they were for her and how they wished her many good years ahead and all the rest of the classic lines people say on weddings.  
  
"Thanks, Thank you so much," was all that Lizzie said to every person who congradulated her.  
  
She made her way through the crowd, which was hard considering every single person had something to give or say to her. *So many people, yet the person I'm dieying to see is not here. Oh, I hope he shows up!* Lizzie thought to herself as she dogded around people and looked in every direction.  
  
"Lizzie! Come on! It's almost time for the wedding! You have to get into your dress!" Miranda grabbed Lizzie's arm and dragged her into the chapel from her search for "the person".  
  
The inside of the chapel was very beautiful. There were candles, flowers, and white streamers EVERYWHERE. Lizzie held her breath for a second once she saw the chapel. "Come on, Lizzie! Don't drag your feet," Miranda urged her into a black limo.  
  
Miranda instructed the driver to an address Lizzie was unfamilier to.  
  
"Miranda where are you taking me?" Lizzie gasped looking around the limo anxious to touch the buttons.  
  
"You'll see," she smirked.  
  
The car stopped infront of a large hotel. And Miranda ubrubtably jumped out and dragged Lizzie into one of the hotel rooms.  
  
The room was not to big but had a huge mirror and a little parlor with a whole bunch of cosmetics. Everything was there! From blush to fake nails!  
  
"Miranda, who brought all this makeup?! I could have just changed in my room you know," Lizzie gushed.  
  
"All the women pitched in and donated some money. Some of it is yours though. And some of it is mine too. And we also wanted to make this a little more special than your ROOM, no offense," Miranda replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on! Put on the dress!" Miranda begged. "I'll wait here. Go into that bathroom and change!" She pushed Lizzie into a bathroom attached to the room.  
  
The bathroom was also, like the room, small. The color of the walls were purple and the room smelled of lavender. Lizzie ran her finger along the ciramic sink and exhaled. She smiled and started to fit into the one strap wedding gown.  
  
Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror and made a little twirl. The bottom of the dress was a little puffy but the top was tight. On the one strap was a flower, and there was random glitter along the whole dress. Of course she tried it on before, but this was the first time it looked so beautiful and alive.  
  
She came out of the bathroom and make another little twirl for Miranda.  
  
"Ohmigod! You look SO great," Miranda practicly yelled.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but smile. Actually she coudn't stop smiling!  
  
Miranda sat Lizzie down on a white cushioned chair infront of the cosmetic parlor. She put Lizzie's hair in a bun but left two single strands of hair to fall around the outline of Lizzie's face. On the bun she put a vail and then started to do her makeup.  
  
"A little of blush there, some eyeshadow here. More eyeliner on that eye." Miranda protested with the way the makeup was applieying.  
  
"Lizzie, honey!" Jo entered the room in tears. She practicly pushed Miranda aside and hugged her daughter. "I love you honey. Do you like our little surprise?" She pointed around the room like a salesperson on TV. "I love it, mom," Lizzie hugged her mom back.  
  
Then a whole bunch of other people came in, including her father, Eric's parents, some other bridesmades, and many more.  
  
"Move aside people," Miranda ordered and finished the bride's makeup quickly.  
  
Lizzie stood up and hugged her dad. "You look great, dad," Lizzie commented. "Not as great as you," Sam smirked and eveybody laughed. The group talked for awhile until Jo yelled: "It's time! It's time!" Everyone then pilled out of the rooms and into the cars to make a quick exit to the chapel. Only Lizzie was left in the room.  
  
"This is it." She looked at herself in the full length mirror and admired her last moments being single(not single but not married i mean). She sighed and ran to the car where Miranda and Jo awaited for her. 


	14. The BIG Day Part II

Once everybody from the hotel reached the chapel and got seated the well known wedding music started.  
  
Lizzie trembeled. She just realized how nervous she was, how scared she was, and how uncertain she was. So many things rushed in her mind. She watched as the flower girl made her way down the isle, scattering beautiful flowers everywhere. Jo and Sam were crying and so were Eric's parents. She watched eveybody in utter shoke. She was scared, really really scared. Finally it was her turn to go down the isle.  
  
Somebody pushed her into the isle a little, she was too scared to know who it was. As she stepped into the isle one hundred eyes boared into her. Smiles were spreading quickly, but not to her. She gulped as she finally made it to the alter. The music stopped and there was dead silence in the room, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
Lizzie threw a quick glance towards the crowd and scanned for that one person. He hadn't come. He broke his promise. She sighed and continued to listen and smile at Eric.  
  
"Do you, Eric Neil Newman, take thee, Elizabeth _____(AN: I don't know Lizzie's middle name so if you do just pretend that it is in the blank. Ok bak to the story)McGuire to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," Eric said grinning. "We're half way there!" he whispered to Lizzie softly.  
  
"And do you, Elizabeth _____McGuire, take thee, Eric Neil Newman to be your lawful wedded husband?  
  
"I..I.." Lizzie started off uncertainly making everybody gasp.  
  
Suddenly the door to the chapel flew open and in he came. Panting and tired but he came. She giggled and bit her lower lip smiling uncontrolably. All one hundred eyes boared into him now then back at her. He didn't care. He just smiled and waved at Lizzie and took a seat.  
  
"Now..." the ceremony continued and everybody quited down. " Do you, Elizabeth _____McGuire, take thee, Eric Neil Newman to be your lawful wedded husband?" the line repeated.  
  
And everybody grew even quiter. It was an akward silence *I silence I would never forget* Lizzie quoted. Everybody looked at her with worried faces. And among all those faces he sat. Smiling softly.  
  
"I do....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END...sorta. I am writing a sequal to this. And to everybody here who THINKS they know what Lizzie said and what she meant you prolly are wrong. Just stay put and I'll be writing the sequal since I had so much fun with this story. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are still, and always will be, welcome. 


End file.
